


Attractive Bus Guy

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly based off this prompt i saw on tumblr 'Idk you but you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus and they only reason i'm letting you stay there is because you look comfy and i'm a good person its totally not because you're also possibly the cutest human being i have ever seen hahah okay maybe a little' kinda changed it slightly but not much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive Bus Guy

**Author's Note:**

> i saw another one of those au posts on tumblr and well this happened  
> its not that long but nothing i write is so
> 
> Edit: It's been almost two years since I posted this fic so I decided to come back and fix some grammar and spelling errors  
> Edited on April 14th, 2017

Mikey walks onto the bus after an exhausting day at work. He looks around the packed bus and sees only one empty seat next to another young man staring out the window.

He walks over and gently taps the man’s shoulder, “Can I sit here?”

The man looks up at him, he has bleached blond hair and dark bags under his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” He yawns.

“Thanks.” Mikey says as he sits down.

The man rubs his eyes and shifts so he’s leaning back in his seat. Mikey gets a more clear view of his face in this position. The man’s attractive features make him blush slightly, he turns to look in the isle, refusing to make eye contact with him for the rest of the bus ride.

A half an hour later the bus stops in front of Mikey’s apartment complex. He mumbles a quiet goodbye to the half asleep man. The man grunts a small reply as Mikey got up and left.

 

\---

 

For the next month the crowded bus remained just as crowded as the first day Mikey got on, but the seat next to the attractive bus guy, as Mikey dubbed him, remained open.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Mikey’s brother, Gerard asks him after hearing him talk about this man for the third time that morning.

“You do not understand how much I can not do that.” Mikey looks horrified at the thought of talking to the cute stranger.

“Come on man, just do it. It can’t be that hard.” Gerard teases his little brother.

“Well then you should just talk to our neighbor that you walk to work with, what’s her name? L-”

“Shut up!” Gerard turns pink, cutting his brother off with a shout. “That’s different.”

“How?”

“Just leave and go sulk in your own misery.” 

The subject gets dropped after that. Mikey never brought him up again, and Gerard stopped teasing him about it, as long as he stopped bothering him about the cute girl from a few floors down.

 

\---

 

One afternoon, when he was running a bit late Mikey had to run to the bus as fast as he could, barely making it in time. He looks around, making eye contact with with the man.

“There you are.” The man says as Mikey sat down next to him. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming today.” He yawns out the second half of the sentence.

“Nah, I got out a bit late, and had to rush out to the door.” He says, out of breath, leaning back into the seat.

“Alright then,” the man said, turning his head to face Mikey with a sleepy smile.

Mikey smiles back at him, “so, what’s your name- oh,” by the time Mikey had finally build up enough courage to ask the stranger his name, he had fallen asleep.

“Damn it.” Mikey grumbles to himself.

He gets more frustrated with himself until the str anger wraps his arm around Mikey’s own and cuddled up to him, snoring softly in his sleep. Mikey blushes a dark shade of pink as the man shifted his body so he could comfortably put his head on Mikey’s shoulder.

For the next twenty minutes of the bus ride, Mikey tried to relax as the man stayed sleeping soundly next to him. He reached into his bag as quietly as he could and pulled out a sticky note and pen.

 

Hey its mikey (the guy u sit next to on the bus

U fell asleep and i dont want to wake u

But ur cute and stuff so heres my number

(###)-###-#### call/text any time

 

Mikey slips it into the man’s pocket discreetly before he can convince himself otherwise. The bus arrives at his stop not long after, he manages to untangle himself from the man without disturbing him too much. The man curls and rests his head on the windowsill as Mikey walks off the bus.

 

\---

 

Mikey bursts through his front door and runs over to his brother, “Gerard, I did a stupid thing and now I’m scared!”

“What did you do?” Gerard asks as Mikey throws his bag onto the floor and falls face first down onto the couch, shoving his face into a pillow.

“Remember attractive bus guy?” Mikey asks, lifting his face from the pillow.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Well, today I got on the bus a little late and he saved my seat for me.”

“Woah, getting serious.” Gerard says sarcastically. “Dude, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“I know, I haven’t finished. So, like, I sat down and he started to talk to me, and let me tell you, if I could tap a voice,” Mikey says dreamily, “but, anyway, I was about to ask him his name, but he fell asleep.”

“He what?” Gerard laughs at him.

“I’m not finished, Gee. He fell asleep on me. Okay, he was all cuddled up next to me, like his arm was around mine really tightly. His face was so close to my face, so close! And he was so out of it man it was so cute, and I’m aware that this sounds really freaking creepy but you stalk Lindsey, yes, I found out the name of the girl you walk to work with, you’re welcome. But then because he was asleep I put my name and number on a sticky note and put it in his coat pocket. I’m scared! What if he thinks I’m weird, what if he isn’t gay? I fucked up! I fucked up so bad!” At that very moment Mikey’s phone rings, causing him to scream and throw it at the wall.

Gerard walks over to the phone and picks it up to see who texted him, “dude, it’s just a text from mom, reminding us about dinner friday, calm your tits,” he walks over to Mikey and rubs his back gently, “now get up and talk to me more about Lindsey.”

“No! One failing romance at a time, Gee!” Mikey yells at his brother before storming off to his room.

 

\---

 

The same night, at two am, Mikey’s head is still swimming with thoughts about the day before. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Mikey scolded himself.

He glances over at his phone when it sounds it’s text tone. He picks it up, squinting his eyes at the sudden bright light. He ignores the still unanswered text from his mother and goes to the new text from an unknown number.

 

Unknown number: hey its pete

Unknown number(Pete): wait u dont know who i am

Pete: its the cute n stuff guy from the bus

Pete: u said anytime and i just noticed its 2 am sorry

Mikey: nah its fine

Mikey: y r u up so late

Pete: having trouble sleeping lately

Pete: kinda y i fell asleep on u today. Well technically yesterday

Pete: and 4 the record ur cute n stuff 2

 

Mikey blushes, reading the message over and over again in his head, not believing the man just said that.

 

Mikey: its fine i did say anytime and ive been up all night freaking out about leaving my number in your coat

Mikey: u look cute when u sleep

Mikey: WAIT THAT SOUNDS REALLY CREEPY

Pete: okay edward my lovely vampire

Mikey: i fucked up i fucked up

Pete: r u gonna sparkle for me

Pete: drink my blood

Pete: impregnate me with ur demon child

Mikey: pEte nO

 

Mikey laughed as they continued their conversation. It lasted all night and well into the next morning, neither of them willing to stop replying and fall asleep first. When Mikey heard a mourning dove coo at his window, reminding him about work, only then did he realize it might have not been the best idea for him to stay up all night talking.

Mikey typed out his farewells to Pete and crawled out of his bed, yawning. He made his way downstairs to see his brother already awake, making coffee. He yawned a good morning and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard for them.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Gerard laughs at Mikey’s dead looking face. “What, were you up all night?”

“Yeah, actually I was.” Mikey rubs his eyes as he let Gerard pour him coffee.

“Doing what? You look like death, like you got no sleep at all.” Gerard asks as he sets Mikey’s mug in front of him.

“So, attractive bus guy, his name is Pete.” 

“You talked to him?” Gerard shrieks.

“Shhhh, not so loud, too early to yell. We were texting from like two am until about twenty minutes ago, when I came out here.” Mikey explains as he starts to drink his coffee. “I’ll be back to finish my coffee in a bit, I have to get dressed first.”

Mikey walks out, leaving a stunned Gerard behind him. 

“No that I talked to my hot person you have to talk to yours! Ask her out for coffee or something.” Mikey yells from his bedroom.

 

\---

 

Hours later, after a long work day, Mikey walks up to his bus seat to see Pete already sitting there, grinning up at him.

“Hello, my sparkle vamp.” Pete greets Mikey as he sits down.

“Hello to you too, Bella.” Mikey says sarcastically.

“Have a nice night?” Pete says through a yawn.

“Stop yawning, they’re contagious.” Mikey yawns back.

“Do you wanna come back to my place and sleep?” Pete asks, suddenly realizing what he just said. “I don’t mean sleep like fuck and have you actually impregnate me, I mean it like actually sleep, cause I’m beat and I feel bad for keeping you up all night.” He corrects himself quickly.

“Yeah, sure. I could use some sleep before my brother interrogates me about you.” Mikey smiles at him. “Maybe I could actually get to know you other than the face that you have loads of twilight knowledge.”

“I can explain that, I swear there’s a good reason.”

“Suuure you can.” Mikey laughs a bit, rolling his eyes

“Listen, I have an explanation for it.”

They talked throughout the bus ride and on the walk over to Pete’s apartment, getting to know each other better.

“My roommate, Patrick, won’t be back until later, and even then he’ll probably go to his boyfriend, Joe’s, house. So we can sleep in peace for a while.” Pete tells him as he unlocks the door to his apartment and pushes Mikey inside.

Mikey looks around Pete’s apartment as Pete directs him around. “Now we could nap on the couch, or in my bed. God the more I say out loud the more this whole situation sounds like a bad porno.”

“Bed, I guess. It’ll be more comfortable, and I’ve watched worse pornos. I’ve walked in on worse situations, this isn’t that bad.” Mikey laughs as he follows Pete to his bedroom.

“Man, you have to tell me those stories.” Pete yawns and turns around for a moment. “But after some sleep, do you want any pajamas or sweats or something?” Pete asks, but by the time he turns around to look back at Mikey, he was already fast asleep under the covers, still fully clothed, shoes placed next to the bed.

“Oh, never mind then.” Pete smiles a bit at him.

He kicks off his shoes and sets them down next to Mikey’s before crawling under the covers with him, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me going!  
> follow me on tumblr/send me prompts sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no songfics please)


End file.
